Mission : Filature
by dief13
Summary: Kakashi doit accomplir une mission de filature. Tsunade lui a donner l'ordre d'espionner Iruka pendant une semaine. Sauf que Kakashi ne sait pas ce que cette chère Tsunade à derrière la tete.


**titre : **Mission : Filature

**Auteur : **Dief13

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : **Les premiers chapitres de cette fanfic ne contiendrons pas de YAOI. C'est en cours de développement, il y en aura par la suite, beaucoup, peu, cela va dépendre de moi ^^

**Premier Chapitre Xx**

- Pourquoi tu me cris après?

- Si tu arrêtais de chialer sur notre situation de couple, je ne te crierais pas toujours après!

- Kurenai… Tu sais très bien que j'apprécie notre relation des fois tendu, mais quand même très agréable.

- Alors pourquoi trouves-tu toujours le moyen de me mettre à bout de nerfs?

- Parce que je t'aime…

- Asuma!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais?

- Ok la chicane de tourtereaux. C'est assez pour ce soir!

- Ah là Kakashi! Ne commence pas à insulter la dame.

- ASUMA!

''Pis moi qui pensais prendre un petit verre de saké bien tranquille après une dure journée avec les gosses. Voilà que c'est deux là sont pire que Naruto et Sakura! J'ai intérêt à ne pas rester plus longtemps ici avant que Kurenai ne commence à lancer des chaises.''

- Bon ben c'est pas tout les amis, mais j'ai encore quelque truck à régler avant la nuit. Alors bon courage et à plus!

- Merci et n'oublie pas la rencontre de nos équipes la semaine prochaine.

- Bye Kakashi et désolé pour la soirée.

- Pas de problème.

Ils regardèrent Kakashi partir chez lui sans dire un mot. Asuma versa un dernier verre de saké à Kurenai pour bien finir leur discussion plutôt salée, sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de placer une consone que déjà elle débuta sur un autre sujet.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Kakashi devrait se trouver une personne à aimer?

Asuma la regarda avec un regard méfiant.

- Tu sais que ce ne sont pas de nos affaires. Ça ne concerne que lui.

- Je sais, mais s'il avait seulement besoin d'un coup de main.

- Kakashi aime mieux imaginer les filles dans ses livres que de les regarder pour de vrai.

- Qui vous dit qu'il aime mieux les filles?

Les deux juunins ce tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de poser cette drôle de question.

- Tsunade-sama?

- Et oui c'est belle et bien moi… Désolé, mais vous parliez assez fort que je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation.

- C'est nous qui sommes désolé de vous avoir déranger avec notre tonalité de voix un peu trop élever que la moyenne!

- Ce n'est pas de cela que j'aimerais parler avec vous mes chères amis. Si vous me permettez une petite place pour moi et Shizune.

- Pas de trouble Tsunade-sama! Venez prendre un verre avec nous.

Dix minutes après que la Kage du village ne vienne s'installer au coté des amoureux en conflit, ils conclurent que Kakashi devait ce trouver un ou une attendant(e) pour lui faire oublier sa solitude.

- Essayons de trouver la personne idéale pour Kakashi. Lança Tsunade accompagné de Shizune.

- Voyons voir… Kakashi est une personne très intelligente, capable de s'occuper de lui…dans le strict minimum possible! Il est ordonner, mais pas minutieux. Et c'est un pervers fasciné par sa lecture d'Icha Icha Paradis!

- En gros, c'est ce qui caractérise notre cher ami!

- Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui ferait l'équilibre parfait avec lui. Être égale sur la balance.

- Je sais parfaitement qui pourrait être cette personne. Lança Tsunade.

- Ah oui! Qui sera l'élue?

- Umino Iruka.

Kurenai, Asuma et Shizune se regardèrent un peu confus.

- Mais Iruka est un homme Tsunade!

Elle leur jeta un regard noir à tout les trois.

- Je vous ai dit que Kakashi n'appréciait pas seulement la compagnie des femmes, mais celle des hommes aussi. Vous avez une opinion là-dessus?

- Non non! Bien sur que non! J'ai aucun mal à croire que Kakashi puisse aller de ce coté!

- Comment compter vous rapprocher ces deux là Tsunade-sama?

- Je suis hokage de ce village et en tant que telle, j'ai tout les pouvoirs de contrôler la moindre petite fourmi si je le désir.

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, Kurenai et Asuma reprit une plus grande confiance. Mais il suffisait seulement de trouver un bon plan pour rapprocher ces deux là.

- Comment allons-nous procéder?

- Je vais donner une mission à Kakashi pour qu'il collecte toutes les informations personnelles sur la vie d'Iruka. Je connais assez bien Iruka pour savoir que Kakashi pourrais lui-même se rendre compte qu'il est un homme adorable. Et même finir dans son lit! Donc, si Kakashi le suis nuit et jour pendant une semaine, notre plan pourrait finalement marcher.

- Juste une semaine? Et vous pensez que cela va suffire?

- Je suis persuader, mais si vous voulez, je peux mettre deux semaines à sa mission de filature.

- D'accord, dit Kurenai en se levant, je vote pour les deux semaines.

Asuma regarda les trois femmes devant lui et se dit chanceux de ne pas être à la place de Kakashi qui allait bientôt être l'objet d'un complot bien farfelu. Dans un sens, Kakashi pourrait devenir heureux s'ils réussissent, mais dans l'autre, il n'e pourrait plus jamais s'en remettre s'il l'apprenait, il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Il fallait tout faire pour que leur plan marche à merveille et sans embuche.

C'est dans cette fin de discussion que Kurenai et Asuma quittèrent le bar en laissant Tsunade et Shizune seule.

- Vous êtes sur que Iruka voudra d'un homme comme Kakashi? Lança Shizune à sa maitresse. Après tout, Kakashi est un pervers qui n'a jamais trouver l'amour et qui n'en démontre aucun intérêt.

- J'en suis absolument certaine Shizune. Maintenant tais-toi et laisse moi finir mon verre.

XxxxxxX

Le lendemain, Tsunade convoqua Kakashi à son bureau pour lui donner la fameuse mission qu'elle avait qu'inventé. Une mission très importante et qui demandait une filature parfaite. Kakashi ne devait rien tenter avant que Tsunade en donne l'ordre.

L'argenté rentra dans le bureau tôt le matin. Il la regardait avec son air de foutisme. Aucune mission ne valait la peine pour lui qu'il se lève de ci-tôt.

- Kakashi, je te remets une mission de filature d'une grande envergure. Il faudra que tu suivre à la trace un chunin. Nous avons remarqués des comportements étranges sur cet homme et nous voulons régler cela au plus vite. Tu es le mieux qualifié pour cette mission.

- De qui s'agit-il? Demanda l'homme devant Tsunade.

- Il s'agit d'Umino Iruka.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me dite là!? Iruka est l'un de vos plus fidèles hommes de main. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le soupçonné?

- J'ai dit que nous avons remarqués des comportements étranges sur lui. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est un espion. Je te demande de le surveiller pendant une semaine et de me faire un rapport très bien détaillé sur lui.

- C'est n'importe quoi! lança Kakashi un peu bouleversé.

Elle lui donna un porte document avec toutes les informations sur Iruka.

- À lundi prochain Kakashi.

Sur ce, Kakashi fit demi-tour et quitta le bureau de l'hokage sans dire un mot de plus. Il trouvait cette « mission » vraiment bizarre, mais quand l'hokage donne des ordres, il vaut mieux les suivre à la lettre sans piper mot.

Donc l'argenté fila chez lui au-dessus des toits du village dans une vitesse folle. Il devait penser à approcher ce cher Iruka sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et essayer de trouver quelque chose qui clochait chez lui pour fermer le clapet à cette mémère de Tsunade.

_**à suivre...**_


End file.
